


Day Off

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day Off, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: The married couple take a day off together in a long time.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I need more touken fluff so I’m writing them!

“I’m home!” Touka announced as she closed the door behind her, took off her shoes and waited at the doorstep for her husband to welcome her home. He’s always so happy whenever she comes home from somewhere and has never failed in greeting her with a smile and a hug. A few seconds passed and there was no signs of him coming out. 

She then walked along the corridor and into their bedroom. The ends of her lips turned up to a small smile at the sight of Kaneki sleeping on their bed with his mouth open and a book sprawled across his chest. It was a rare sight. He must have been really exhausted after the previous day’s overtime at the cafe to have fallen asleep while reading his favorite books.

Taking great care to walk in a way that won’t awake the sleeping male, she walked to his side and placed her bag down onto the floor. Slowly taking the book out of his hands, she placed it down gently on the bedside table. She then got changed into a blue t-shirt and black shorts, and laid down beside him. Just a short nap... she thought, as she closed her tired eyes. It had been a long morning after all, having had to help Yoriko at her bakery on her day-off.

The white haired male stirred in his sleep few hours later and squinted his eyes as he struggled to adjust to the brightness of the room. He turned to his side in an attempt to avoid the sunlight but was rewarded a sight of his beautiful wife sleeping soundly beside him instead. Kaneki reached to cup her cheek and withdrew his hand fast when she furrowed her eyebrows and let out a groan.

Opening her blue eyes, she smiled as she saw Kaneki staring down at her so gently with the usual silly but cute smile on his face. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” He greeted, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Says the one who fell asleep while reading a book.” Touka mumbled and buried her face into his neck to hide from the sunlight.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. “You got me. How was the morning at Yoriko’s bakery?”

“Busy.”

“Was it fun?”

“Mmm.”

Cupping her cheeks, he showered her face with kisses everywhere his lips could land, her forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips, and at the end of everything, she giggled and pushed him away gently. “You idiot. Now I’m wide awake.”

He grinned as he took her in his arms again. “That was my goal. To wake you up.”

She let out a sigh and stared up at him with a smile. “Well, you succeeded. What do you want to do?”

Kaneki put a finger to his chin and pondered for a little. “Hmm... I just wanna lay in bed with you in my arms. Nothing is better than my beautiful wife’s company.” He answered, grinning.

Touka’s cheeks burned at his cheesiness. “Jeez, you’re corny as hell.”

His grin never seem to disappear as he pulled her in to press his lips onto hers. “I love you, Touka.”

“..I love you too, Ken.”

After a moment of cuddling, Touka tilted her head up to look at him. “Why don’t you read me the book you were reading earlier? To pass the time.”

Kaneki’s face lit up at the suggestion and he quickly sat up to lean against the bed’s headboard together with Touka and grabbed the book. He flipped to the first page and held the book in his left hand and his right hand rested on his wife’s waist who laid on his chest. He cleared his throat and started. “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named...”

Although she hated books, she loved listening to her husband reading books for her because his soothing voice always made it more pleasant and calming.

The two spent the rest of their day-off reading the book together under in thick blankets and tangled up in each other’s limbs, just enjoying the warmth and company they both bring.

-Extra-

A quarter into the book, Touka realized something. “Is this a romance story?”

He nodded. “Why?”

“You rarely read romance books. Why the sudden change in taste?”

He scratched his cheek as a blush formed. “Ah... I think my tastes have changed ever since marrying you. Because I love you so much, I wanted to see what girls like in fairy tales.”

She flushed at the sudden confession again. He seriously had no qualms about expressing his feelings now, despite how he used to not tell anyone about anything in the past. But well, it was a good thing. Better than keeping everything inside. “I’m a not a girl in fairy tales, Ken.”

Kaneki captured her lips and withdrew to press his forehead to hers and stared into her beautiful blue orbs. “You are a girl in fairy tales to me. But in my story, you’re my Queen.” He smiled.

Her blush increased tenfold and she pushed him away. “YOU CHEESY PIECE OF—“

He interrupted her with another kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent him from leaving her lips. They laughed together and gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“As I was saying, you’re a cheesy piece of bakaneki.”

He chuckled and leaned down for another kiss.

Touka was his darling Queen in his happily ever after fairy tale and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
